


Still Lonely

by Pancaku92



Series: ABO one-shots [29]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Alpha Jeon Wonwoo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Apologies, Arguing, Couch Cuddles, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miscommunication, Multi, Omega Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Pack Dynamics, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Stress, Sub Drop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pancaku92/pseuds/Pancaku92
Summary: Jihoon drops after an argument with his mates, but luckily Vernon and Wonwoo are there to comfort him.
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Everyone, Everyone/Everyone, Jeon Wonwoo/Everyone, Kim Mingyu/Everyone, Lee Chan | Dino/Everyone, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Everyone, Lee Seokmin | DK/Everyone
Series: ABO one-shots [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808185
Comments: 29
Kudos: 105





	Still Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Commission: can you one day make a fic where jihoon is like, feeling sad and vulnerable, and he bottles all the stress, and it’s taking a toll on his health, and he’s been having conflicts with the members, and one day he just bursts, and like one of his arguments led to one of the members shouting at him or sth and resulting in him having a pretty bad drop, but he hides it (cuz of his pride n all dat) until he cant and he just collapses, and like the members apologize and take care of him but also scold him for not telling them and be over protective n all 🥺 it would be nice to see him with like hansol or wonwoo and everyone rlly akajkajaka
> 
> Angsty-fluffy fic to officially re-open this series, enjoy :)

Being the producer of a self-producing group, the leader of a unit and a hyung was not easy, and Jihoon could definitely testify for that.  
Sure, he was an omega and, if he felt responsible for his dongsaengs, the alphas among them felt the same responsibility toward him, but, sometimes, the pressure became just too much and, when it did, the whole pack could feel it.  
  
Although Jihoon always tried to hide his feelings, he wasn't that well at doing so, especially if the feeling he had to hide were negative. In the dorm, everyone could tell when he was stressed, touchy or susceptible, always nervous and distracted.  
  
They had gone through it several times and it always ended with Jihoon either exploding in a fit of anger toward the first who rubbed him in the wrong way, or collapsing from fatigue and tiredness. Every time they would try and talk to him about his bad habit of bottling everything up until he couldn't anymore, but, even though the omega promised not to do that and clearly tried to be more open about himself, he just couldn't do it in the proper way.  
  
He had learned how to share the little things, like when he was tired or needed sex or cuddles, but talking about his deeper feelings, his current condition and his problems was too much for him. He just felt awkward when talking about these matters and, most importantly, he knew his mates already had their problems, he didn't want to weight them with his own as well.  
  
So here he was, at his desk, trying to ignore the dull headache in the back of his skull while he thought about the lyrics for a new song, due in only two weeks. Everything would've been fine, perfectly normal, if only Mingyu and Seokmin wouldn't have been screaming to each other from across the dorm what to eat for dinner.  
  
Jihoon tried harder on focusing back on his task and ignore them, but the more he tried, the more his head hurt and could find nothing to write, and the more he struggled, the more frustrated he became and the more frustrated he became, the more angry he grew with his mates, until he couldn't bear it anymore.  
He harshly stood up from his chair and marched to the door, slamming it open.  
  
"CAN'T YOU FUCKING TALK IN THE SAME ROOM? IN CASE YOU IDIOTS DON'T GET IT, I'M TRYING TO WORK FOR ALL OF US HERE, TRY TO DO THE SAME THING FROM TIME TO TIME" he shouted, out-yelling the other two with his harsh tone and mean words.  
  
He slammed his door shut right afterwards, already aware that his mates would've come marching through it any moment now, but at least relieved that he could yell some of his frustration away.  
  
"Hoon, what the hell was that for?" Wonwoo inquired, being him the first alpha to get to his room.  
  
" _That_ was because I'm fucking trying to work with an headache and the last thing I need is to have two morons who can't even talk properly without waking the damn neighborhood. I'm not in the mood for a nagging or anything, I said what I said now leave me alone"  
  
"Are you kidding me? You just insulted and hurt Gyu and Minnie when you could've just asked them nicely to tone it down. You're being rude for no reason"  
  
"Hyung?" Seokmin's shy voice interrupted their argument unexpectedly, the alpha peeking from the door frame with a worried face.  
"I just wanted to apologize hyung, we were being too loud"  
  
The boy was clearly sorry, his voice soft and his eyes down-casted as he spoke. Everyone would've melted at the sight, but Jihoon's pride was far too tough for accepting his apology and asking for forgiveness himself for his mean words, so, even as his heart broke, he didn't acknowledge him.  
  
"Whatever, just fucking get out of my room" he coldly said, turning back to his work just in time to avoid seeing his mate's eyes swelling with tears.  
  
"Sometimes I just wonder why you still live with us if you can't even act like an adult" was all Wonwoo murmured, before passing an arm around a sniffling Seokmin and getting out of his room, just like he had asked them to do.  
  
However, Jihoon couldn't focus on his work anymore, not after his lover had said those hurtful thing to him. His heart ached badly as Wonwoo's sentence ringed in his ears, while a painful clog crawled up his throat. Before soon, his unfocused eyes saw the first tear falling on the lyrics sheet, staining the paper darker, many others following it in a helpless rain of desperation.  
  
He hurt for what he had said to Seokmin and Mingyu, he hurt because he knew he could've accepted the younger's apology and end the whole thing there, he hurt because he knew that, hadn't his stupid pride gotten in the way, he would probably be in a safe hug at the moment, not alone and crying in his room.  
  
Soft whimpers of pain and loneliness started leaving his lips as his mind whirled down a dark spiral, quickly falling into sub space to seek for comfort and love, but finding none of that.  
In the hazed state he was in, Jihoon looked around his room, desperately hoping to find someone, anyone of his mates, ready to scent and kiss and hold him, understand what the problem was and smooching it away.  
  
But no one was there. No one had come to his room to ask what had brought him to react like that, but the loneliness only caused the most distressing and painful thing that could happen in sub space.  
He dropped, badly.  
  
For an omega, only a few things were worse than being abandoned by their own alphas and mates and this was exactly what Jihoon was feeling in that moment.  
  
He dragged himself off the chair and to his bed, where he curled up to the fuzzy blanket that rested on it, his boyfriends' scents mixing on the fabric perfectly, but no able to bring the comfort he was hoping for.  
  
Needless to say, he skipped dinner, his mates thinking he was still angry and touchy and not questioning his absence, while the omega was actually crying his eyes out on his bed, trying to do that in the most silent way possible.  
After all, he had already caused a mess that day, a mess that had lead his pack to leave him in his most fragile state. He definitely didn't want to annoy them any further.

* * *

He kept on hiding the drop for several more days, even when everyone had forgotten about that unfortunate accident.

He declined every invitation to eat out or do something with them and often stayed to the studio until ungodly hours, coming back to the dorm to find everyone asleep and going to bed alone. He distanced himself from the pack more and more, using corny and unbelievable excuses to stay away from them, either to hide his pain from them or to avoid getting hurt even more.

He had convinced himself he was undeserving of love and, in his perspective, his boyfriends had to have understood it as well by now, so why were they still trying to talk to him or keep him in the dorm?

This state of permanent loneliness and desperation went on and on, the omega getting so used to it, that even his scent grew able to hide any trace of those negative emotions, covering his condition up with a neutral smell, nothing his mates would worry about.

Even without the scent manifesting his distress, though, the rest of the pack had noticed something was not right with him. He had always been a person who searched silence and loneliness from time to time, exactly like Jun and Wonwoo, it was in their nature, and he definitely wasn’t a stranger to overworking, but to actively avoid them for days straight and not talking to them when they were together? Nothing like that had ever happened, making them actually worry about him, but they knew that pushing him to talk was the worst thing they could do, so they just waited and waited for him to open up, until, one day, everything came crushing on both the producer and his mates.

The boy was with Wonwoo and Hansol in the recording studio, helping them as usual with their vocals and verses for a new song. Nothing wrong or weird with it.

However, Jihoon felt uncomfortable at having two alphas around him, making him even more anxious, and involuntarily pressing him into trying to do everything perfectly, eager, desperate to please them to avoid their anger. So much that he was almost afraid to correct them when they made a mistake, the anxiety keeping him from doing his work properly.

“Hyung, you sure you’re ok?” Hansol asked at some point from the small sofa behind his chair, when the producer almost whispered to Wonwoo to change a note, fear and panic blocking his voice in the middle of his throat.

His mate’s worry, however did nothing to relieve some of the pressure he felt, his mind immediately interpreting the question as a sign that he was upsetting his alphas by doing something wrong.

“Y-y-yes alpha, I’m alright” he stuttered, head lowered in submission and hands trembling in his lap as he spoke, desperately hoping his answer would please the younger.

“Hyung you don’t have to call me alpha, not now” the other said, not out of anger, but out of pure confusion. Jihoon was usually much more reluctant to use the honorific than the other omegas, only doing so when he was very… deep in sub space.

Both Wonwoo, who had stopped to watch the scene, and Hansol realized in the same moment their omega’s actual condition and they both immediately acted on it.

The older yanked the headphones off his head, letting them fall to the ground to rush out of the recording booth, while the other alpha scrambled off the sofa to fall to his knees in front of Jihoon, desperately searching for his eyes to read in them exactly what he feared.

The omega’s pupils were glassy and hazed, deprived of his usual wit and sharpness, but lacking the arousal or, at least, the trust the omegas showed toward their mates when they were in subspace. He was just in pain and sorrow, scared and in urgent need of affection, of being reassured that no one was leaving him behind or abandoning him, that he was good enough.

“Hoonie, look at me, please” Wonwoo intervened, cupping the smaller’s face with his hands and tilting it up, the beginning of tears already visible in his eyes.

“Shh angel, just listen to me, ok?” the alpha murmured in his softest voice as he and Hansol pushed out their safe and reassuring scents.

“I need you to know you’re safe, alright? Me and Sollie are here, we’re your mates, we love you more than anything, I promise, pup, you’re safe”

In Jihoon’s eyes, a small spark seemed to shine again, the beginning of a better awareness of his surroundings, but it was enough to give his mates some hope and prompt them to continue.

“Yeah baby, we’re here for you. Do you want to tell us how you feel?” Vernon continued, softly nuzzling his hyung’s tummy with his face, still kneeling at his feet, but hugging his middle in a protective way.

“I-I…I w-was bad” the producer could only stutter, now crying openly in front of them. The play to hide his drop and his need for affection was over, crumbled at the first demonstration of love from his boyfriends.

“No, no no no no angel, you weren’t bad, who told you that?” The younger alpha hurried to reassure him, but the crying boy could only sob, chest shook by heavy breaths at the memory of the event that had caused the whole thing.

Since he was clearly unable to answer in that moment, both the alphas decided it was for the best to make him calm down and possibly pull him out of the drop, before asking anything that required some kind of explanation.

“It’s ok prince, you don’t have to tell us now, we just want you to feel better” Wonwoo said as he lowered himself as well in front of the producer, positioning himself to pick him up in his arms. If they had to tend to him, doing that on his gaming chair was not the best thing to do.

So he took his small, trembling frame in his arms, the omega instinctively wrapping his arms and legs around his body, weeping in his shoulder. The rapper brought him to the small couch Vernon was previously sat on, before pulling him into his lap so that he could hold his upper body close to his chest and his legs were on the cushions.

“Vernon, go and call Seungcheol or anyone for that matter, just be quick”

“N-no please, d-don’t go alpha” came a weak whimper from the omega, an arm of his reaching toward the younger.

“Please don’t go, please, please do-don’t leave me, please” was all he could murmur against Wonwoo’s shoulder and through his tears, voice reduced to a feeble and scared shadow of what it usually was.

“Ok, ok angel, I’m not leaving, see? I’m here, I’ll stay” Vernon immediately walked back to his side, taking Jihoon’s hand and holding it between his own, softly kissing his fingers and knuckles to reassure him of his presence.

The two alphas were forced to take care of the matter on their own, worried if they could be enough, but they certainly tried their best. The just held their lover between their warm bodies whispering sweet nothings to him, telling him that he was safe, that everything was going to be ok and that they loved him so very much. Beside their voices, they produced the low, soft growl alphas emitted to comfort their omegas, and their scents, engulfing the producer into that safe space that smelled like dark chocolate and old books, like home. Their hands never stopped to stroke his hair and cheeks and sides and tummy, sometimes accompanied by their lips, small shares of the infinite love they felt for him, but enough to let the message come through.

And all of their efforts eventually repaid them. It took two hours of constant care and cuddles to bring their mate out of that dark place that had been lasting for entire days, the boy even going almost non-verbal at some point, when his brain couldn’t process all of the feelings he was experiencing, but they managed to bring him back to a more normal state of mind.

Chan’s intervention was as important as their own presence to help Jihoon, the youngest omega walking in after about an hour and immediately helping them as well. He went to buy some hot tea and brought as many soft, scented things he could find, even stealing one of Soonyoung’s sweaty hoodies, but it did the job.

It physically hurt to see one of their mates in such condition and be aware that they were almost certainly the ones who had caused it, something that, as soon as he regained some consciousness, the very producer confirmed.

As he sat in Wonwoo’s lap, the cup of hot tea in his hands and one of Mingyu’s sweatshirts on him, he confessed what had been going on with him in the past three days and the event that generated it all. This time, he didn’t hold anything in, he didn’t hide how he had felt or the pain he had endured.

Soon, the producer was faced with a deeply apologizing Wonwoo.

“I’m sorry Hoonie, I didn’t mean those things, I…I love you so much, you didn’t deserve what I said” he murmured, hugging the omega close as a few tears of guilt escaped his own lashes.

“Now I know you didn’t mean what you said, but I guess it only added to the stress and pressure I was already feeling ad that had made me explode like that to Gyu and Minnie, so I should apologize too for keeping how I was feeling from you” the producer simply answered, burying his face into the elder’s shoulder and basking in his scent.

“I can’t assure you I won’t do that again, but…I’ll try to accept your help more now. I-I don’t want to feel like that ever again”

“We can work on that, but it’s something already. Thank you for trusting us” Hansol murmured from where he had Chan straddling his hips, on the producer’s chair. The maknae was exhausted by the training and the emotional pressure of Jihoon’s drop, so, for the moment, ha was just enjoying the peace, dozing in and out of sleep in Vernon’s arms.

“Let’s pick the sleepy pup up and go back home, what do you say?” Wonwoo suggested

“Can we…cuddle some more in the nest, then?” Jihoon shyly asked

“Everything you want sweetheart, I’m sure the others will be enthusiastic at the idea to pamper you all day long” were the older alpha’s last words, before Vernon took Chan in his arms and raised from the chair, bringing the omega back to the cars with them and finally leaving an exhausting day behind. Recording could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back on the ABO series, and now, the moment you've been waiting for: COMMISSIONS ARE OPEN.  
> There, I said it :D.
> 
> I'm so happy to work on this series again and read all of your great ideas, so don't be shy and comment what you want to see in this series!  
> As a little disclaimer, I'll save and plan every single prompt you give me, but, as you already know, it'll take time to write full stories around them, so I can assure you I'll make them, but I can't tell how much time that'll take. I'll try to update every week around mid-week, but, if I'll have problems and will not be able to post, I'll try to tell you in advance.  
> Again, I beg you to be patient, but I hope the final results will be worth the wait <3
> 
> That said, I'll see you next week, stay safe and have a nice day <3


End file.
